1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for panels that can be used as a ceiling, wall, or floor structure, or as a treatment thereto.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Recent trends in building design involve using one or more sets of decorative panels to add to the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure or design space. These recent trends are due, at least in part, because there is sometimes more flexibility with how the given panel (or set of panels) is designed, compared with the original structure. For example, recent panel materials include synthetic, polymeric resin materials, which can be formed as panels to be used as partitions, walls, barriers, treatments, décor, etc. Examples of such resin materials include polyvinyl chloride or “PVC”; polyacrylate materials such as poly (methyl methacrylate) or “PMMA”; polyester materials such as poly (ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate), or “PET”; poly (ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate glycol) or “PETG”; glycol modified polycyclohexylenedimethlene terephthalate; or “PCTG”; as well as polycarbonate (or “PC”) materials.
In general, resin materials such as these are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials may be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or decorative appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resins can also provide more flexibility compared with glass at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, impact resistance, and ease of fabrication.
One particular type of resin panel that is now popular is honeycomb core panels. Honeycomb core panels include a honeycomb core bonded between two outer sheets or skins. Such panels are popular because the core reduces the overall weight of the panel, while also increasing the strength of the panel. Furthermore, the honeycomb core can provide a unique aesthetic.
One conventional mechanism for creating honeycomb core laminate panels can involve adhering a honeycomb core between two substrates with an adhesive. The adhesive may be liquid at the time of application, which allows the honeycomb core and substrates to bond together with relative immediacy. To apply the adhesive, the manufacturer may spread (e.g., with one or more rollers) or spray a liquid adhesive on both sides of a honeycomb core or to a single side of one or more substrate panels, or skins, and then press such panels directly against the honeycomb core. Such liquid laminations, however, may be relatively weak in the context of building materials. In particular, such liquid laminations can have a greater risk of delamination since the bond strength can be primarily determined by uniformity of the liquid adhesive application, which is susceptible to bubbles, voids, debris, and relies on chemical bonding.
In other cases, a manufacturer can utilize a solid resin film adhesive. For example, the manufacturer first adheres, laminates, or attaches a solid adhesive resin film on one side of one or more substrate panels. The manufacturer then performs a second step of adhering the substrate panels to both sides of the honeycomb core. The adhesion is achieved via the application of heat (and, also pressure in some cases), which causes the adhesive resin film to become tacky, and bond the honeycomb core and substrates together albeit with a primarily chemical bond.
As with the liquid adhesive, applying a solid adhesive may not necessarily form a sufficiently strong bond between the substrates and the honeycomb core for use as a building material. Also, similar to a liquid adhesive, the strength of solid adhesives can be dependent upon a uniform bond and a lack of bubbles, voids, and debris. Furthermore, with a film adhesive that needs heat and pressure to melt and form the ensuing bond, there is a risk of the processing temperatures (and pressures in some cases) will melt the substrates and/or honeycomb core. This risk is enhanced when the resin adhesive layer, the substrates, and honeycomb core comprise similar resin materials with similar melting/glass transition temperatures. Lastly, solid adhesives tend to be expensive and the additional processing steps associated therewith increase the chances for reduced product yield due to entrapped contaminants (dirt, debris, air, etc) to the exposed adhesive portion of the skin material.